


Сгодится любая смерть

by Vemoro



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамси Болтон — сотрудник Полиции Мыслей, Теон Грейджой — заключенный в Министерстве Любви, которого Партия считает мертвым и распыленным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сгодится любая смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any Death Will Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359217) by [AeonDelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/pseuds/AeonDelirium). 



> Беты: [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), Mrs N

— Я уже сказал тебе все, что знаю.

Гнетущая тишина камеры превратила заурядный шорох комбинезона, скользящего по изможденной коже и выпирающим костям, во что-то сокровенное, тайное и постыдное. Каждый звук и образ были словно окружены острой режущей кромкой. Все вокруг было чересчур громким и невыносимым для измученного лишениями тела.

Когда ткань собралась складками вокруг талии, Теон задрожал. Комбинезон лишил его последних крох тепла, обвив лодыжки, будто омерзительная голубоватая змеиная кожа. Лишь змеи способны перерастать свои прежние размеры. Теон подумал, что когда-то помнил об этом, смутно, в другой жизни. В камере не было места, чтобы расти, и на самом деле Теона не покидало ощущение, что его тело словно сокращается с каждым днем.

Камера сжалась до границ объятия — чужие ладони обхватили бока, притиснув к стене с неприятным хлюпающим звуком, и его обдал запах едкого пота, смешанный с мускусным ароматом предвкушения. Вздох отчаяния вырвался из горла. Даже после бесконечной череды одинаковых дней он никак не мог привыкнуть к этой мучительной близости.

— Мы уже проходили это, — прозвучал вкрадчивый, нежный голос Рамси. Его дыхание обжигало шею потоком горячего воздуха.

Крепкие пальцы издевательски легко пробежали по телу, покрытому синяками, словно в любовной ласке, хотя они оба знали, что эти пальцы не желали ничего другого, кроме как рвать, резать, бить, выкручивать и ломать.

Слова Рамси были простыми, а тон почти безразличным. Фраза небрежно выскользнула изо рта, чей обладатель никогда не _проходил_ через пытки и унижения. Все его зубы были на месте, и этот рот открывался для еды, питья или беседы исключительно по желанию хозяина.

" _Саможит"_ ,* — пришла мысль, и взгляд Теона сфокусировался на Рамси.

" _Плюсплюснехорошо,*_ — подумал он. — _В один из дней-дней они распылят его"._ Эта идея зажгла крохотную искру восторга где-то в самом потаенном уголке души, невзирая на то, что приплюснутый большой палец принялся елозить по его нижней губе.

Лицо Рамси показалось ему еще уродливее, чем обычно, оно раскраснелось и пошло розовыми пятнами от возбуждения. В дыхании чувствовался слабый запах вина — настоящего красного вина, отзвуки его вкуса Теон ощутил на липких губах Рамси, жадно приникших к нему.  
Прежде чем отправиться вниз, по изученным вдоль и поперек следам, мягкие губы быстро мазнули потрескавшуюся поврежденную кожу. Они задержались на горле Теона, затем поцеловали одно из ребер, а потом спустились к тому ужасному, пугающему, неназываемому месту между его ног, благодаря которому Теона впервые обучили понятию _небыть.*_

Как и прежде, слово выскочило совершенно непроизвольно.

— Злосекс,* — слабо прошептал он, когда теплый язык Рамси начал облизывать его кожу _там,_ и бедра Теона сдвинулись, словно магниты, притягивающиеся друг к другу с невидимой силой. _"Плюсплюснехорошо"._

Когда кулак Рамси врезался в его лицо, и голова, откинувшись назад, стукнулась о бетон, наступило чувство умиротворения, потому что это стало уже привычным. На мгновение Теону захотелось, чтобы Рамси еще раз ударил его, но потом пришла боль, расцветая оттенками алого и розового перед красными воспаленными глазами.

Рамси приподнял его голову и снова притянул к себе. Теон привык к частым вспышкам его гнева и поэтому слегка вздрогнул, когда голос Рамси внезапно потеплел. Здесь этот тон был настолько неуместен, что причинял боль.

Рамси отвел сероватую прядку волос с его лица.

— То, что мы делали в Комнате 101, было всего лишь демонстрацией, — медленно объяснил он, тщательно выговаривая каждый слог. В его глазах появилось странное выражение — настолько неправильное, иррациональное и чуждое, что Теон даже не осмелился подобрать для него подходящее слово.

Рамси улыбнулся.  
— Ты не понял?

Их тела сомкнулись, синтетическая ткань коснулась острых костей. Теон презирал Рамси за его упитанную мягкость, скрытую одеждой, — тот был настолько сыт и здоров, что в этом страшном месте подобное казалось нереальным.

Вместо смеха из его груди вырвался приглушенный хрип. _Всего лишь демонстрация._ Как приятно узнать, что они морили его голодом _всего лишь для демонстрации_. Снимали кожу с его пальцев _всего лишь для демонстрации._

— Все же они расстреляют меня, — голос Теона прозвучал почти с надеждой.

Это был прекрасный день (или ночь, или сумерки, или рассвет, _или хрен его знает, это не имеет никакого долбаного значения)._ Его разум затуманился настолько, что поверил в собственную выдумку и убедил в этом измученное сердце. Притворство стало его утешением.

— Рано или поздно они расстреляют нас всех.

Рамси приподнял бровь, и прежде, чем он успел открыть рот, Теон понял свою ошибку. Он немедленно совершил другой промах, сделав шаг назад, и его обнаженное тело ударилось о холодные плиты, заставив сдавленно застонать.

— _Нас?_ Здесь нет _нас,_ Теон. — Рамси вновь придвинулся ближе.

Жар его тела притягивал, и Теону пришлось собрать остатки всех сил, только чтобы не приникнуть к нему, словно девке из трущоб пролов,* и не позволить своим почти лишенным плоти костям расплавиться в объятиях Рамси.  
Теон попытался изгнать из памяти все воспоминания.  
Рамси улыбнулся, обнажая кончики острых зубов, и искушение прижаться к нему мгновенно испарилось.

— Тебя здесь нет, — мягко сказал он, проводя пальцем по острой и вполне осязаемой ключице, и голова Теона поплыла в двоемыслии,* вновь пытаясь понять, что подразумевает под этими словами Рамси.

— На самом деле ты не существуешь.

Временами было тяжело удержать в голове идею о том, что ты живешь и дышишь, но в то же время никогда не существовал. Тогда Рамси разработал собственные методы, чтобы попытаться помочь ему понять.

В те дни он еще работал над тем, чтобы исправить сознание Теона для Полиции мыслей, а не использовать его для собственного извращенного удовольствия.

— Ну вот например, — сказал бы он, поглаживая пустоту, где когда-то были пальцы Теона. — Ты просто фантомный орган Партии, который обронили, как старую вонючую тряпку. И, как мы говорим, ты _стерт._

Его руки потянулись бы к старым ранам, закрывая белые рубцы, которые уже больше не болели.

Какая-то часть души подталкивала Теона к тому, чтобы разодрать ногтями шрамы, открыть их, заставить снова кровоточить, чтобы доказать самому себе — память не может быть стерта без следа и человек не может быть просто _разобран_ по кусочкам. Но было проще уступить напору Рамси и тем самым избавить себя от новой боли. Поэтому с каждым прошедшим днем Теон начал понемногу _убывать._

Он посмотрел на Рамси. И он сдался.

— Сейчас здесь только я. И ты мой, — сказал Рамси.

Выпирающие тазовые кости легли в руки Рамси так, _словно были предназначены для них_. Когда эта запрещенная мысль пришла в голову, Теон заскулил.

Какое-то время, — воспоминания о собственной наивности почти, почти заставили его рассмеяться, — какое-то время он позволял себе надеяться, что Рамси спасет его. Он думал, что, как только Полиция Мыслей сочтет его умершим, Рамси попытается тайно вывести его из Министерства, а потом выпустит где-нибудь в относительно безопасном пролквартале.*  
" _Поразительный идиотизм_ , — отвлеченно вспоминал он. В это время руки Рамси шарили по его безвольно поникшему телу. — _Поразительный идиотизм_ даже для агента Голдстейна".*

Рот Рамси снова прижался к его губам. Семь оставшихся пальцев сжались от брезгливости. Когда Рамси наконец отстранился, Теон поразился грубому уродству лица, застывшего от него в нескольких дюймах. Оно было настолько близко, что можно было уловить запах пищи изо рта — запах отменной еды, предназначенной для членов Внутренней Партии. Теон учуял кровь, вероятно, это был бифштекс с кровью. Запах причинял ему боль и будил отчаянную алчность. Настоящее мясо, настоящее сливочное масло, возможно, даже кофе. Теона словно пронзило резкое горячее жало, как разряд молнии.

Как только он ощутил давно забытое чувство зависти и даже гнева, какая-то увечная радость расцвела в его душе. Оказывается, его тело до сих пор помнило вещи, в которых нуждалось и которых жаждало. Теон знал, что все эти вещи были украдены у него.

Он заметил крошку хлеба, прилипшую к нижней губе Рамси, свежего, мягкого, белого хлеба — засевшую в блестящей складке губы. Она словно ожидала еще одного движения языка, которое заставит ее навсегда исчезнуть.

Дыхание Теона участилось. Он понял, что в нем все еще живо чувство ненависти. Эта мысль испугала его и вывела из оцепенения. _Они должны были пристрелить меня, когда мой мозг был еще чист._

Он приказал себе оберегать те мысли и чувства, что еще остались у него, и смаковать каждый кусочек мыслепреступления* как изысканное лакомство. Он хотел умереть, ненавидя Ангсоц*. Конечно, это было нелегко — улыбаться, обнажая выбитые зубы. Он хотел умереть, ненавидя Партию. Он хотел умереть, ненавидя Партию. Это было нелегко — хранить в памяти обжигающую волну стыда, что заставляла его трепетать в руках Рамси, и все действия, дюйм за дюймом исправляющие Теона для Большого Брата.  
Он хотел умереть тем человеком, каким был, хотел умереть, помня Робба, думал он с молчаливым криком, когда Рамси заставил его встать на четвереньки и принялся делать то, чему не было определения в Новоязе.

Он хотел умереть непокорным, он хотел умереть полным горечи и гнева, он хотел… он просто хотел умереть, думал он в оцепенении, когда Рамси вышел из него и оставил в камере, окоченевшего от холода.

Сгодилась бы любая смерть.

***прим. переводчика**

В романе Дж. Оруэлла "1984" жители тоталитарного государства Океания наряду с обычным языком используют "новояз" ("новый язык"), в котором упрощались понятия и значения слов. Так, например, приставка "не" позволяла избегать в речи антонимы; слова "очень", "много", "чрезмерно" и т.д. заменялись приставкой "плюс" или "плюсплюс"; некоторые слова слепливались вместе и новообразованное слово приобретало другой смысл, например, "добросекс" (целомудрие и секс исключительно ради зачатия ребенка).

 **"саможит"** — "своя жизнь", склонность к индивидуализму.

 **"плюсплюснехорошо"** — в высшей степени плохо.

 **"небыть"** — отсутствовать

 **"злосекс"** — сексуальное преступление, под которым подразумевались все виды сексуальных отношений, за исключение полового акта в целях зачатия ребенка без физического удовольствия ("добросекс").

 **"пролы"** — низший слой населения, пролетариат.

 **"двоемыслие"** — способность одновременно придерживаться двух противоречащих друг другу понятий.

 **"пролкварталы"** — трущобы, где жили пролы.

 **"мыслепреступление"** — преступные мысли, идущие вразрез с догмами общества Океании. Мыслепреступлением считались мысли о свободе, справедливости, равенстве, чести, дружбе, любви и т.д.

 **"Голдстейн"** — один из бывших революционных вождей, бежавший за границу. В Океании Эммануэль Голдстейн считается врагом государства № 1, так как якобы ведет активную подпольную деятельность по свержению Партии.

 **"Ангсоц"** — английский социализм, общественный строй Океании.


End file.
